Just Perfect
by YellowPtera
Summary: Why can't I be perfect like Jessica?" she asked falling into the chair next to the window, "Perfect blonde hair with those perfect blue eyes to match and a perfect body, I mean then he'd like right?"


**A.N. This is just something I'm trying out. Katie is based on one of my friends, so I guess this is for her. Enjoy.**

* * *

She could hear their footsteps coming closer and closer. Holding her breath she leaned against the back of the bin. If she could of only made it a bit further she would be there. They wouldn't find her. They didn't know where her friends lived. Once there she could sit on the sofas in the warmth of their house laughing and joking with her friends carefree. She could remember the night they met, 13 years ago. Their oldest brother had found her in Diagon Ally badly injured, recognizing her as the famous Quiddich player's daughter, he took her home for his mum to heal. That's when they became friends. They would do everything together, play, plan and prank. That's all they did, there wasn't one day they didn't all of the '3 Ps'. She began to smile as remembered all the different pranks they had pulled. It was different now. As soon as they turned eleven, they had left to go to Hogwarts leaving her behind. They made new friends to pull pranks with, friends their own age. It wasn't as they forgot they had wrote to her everyday telling her about all the pranks they pulled on the Slytherins and when she came to Hogwarts a year later they would found the time to talk to her. It was just not like it had been before. They had grown out of their daily routine and had individual ones. Theirs consist of Quiddich and Pranks while she had two different ones. One for the holidays and one for school. At school she work, hang out with her new friends and play Quiddich. In the holidays she would run from her dad. It was her dad and step family who were chasing her. She had run them out but then others joined in. This had been her biggest escape so far, she had planned for weeks so she could get it right. And because she hadn't even tried to get away for ages they thought she had settled down and had trusted her to stay at home alone.

FLASHBACK

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to come out for dinner with us?" Lewis Bell asked her daughter. "It would be a perfect opportunity for you bond with Krista and Robin." Krista and Robin were his step-daughters. He had left his first wife, Christina, thirteen years ago because she didn't like the fact that he was always away. She had kept their daughter. But, soon after the divorce Christina started to drink and their daughter was the one who cooked and cleaned even if she was five years old. After awhile she became addicted and was drunk and started to through glass bottles at the girl. He didn't know about this until she was eleven years old and went to Hogwarts. He started take her to live with him in the holidays though she kept running away. But this time something had changed, she had been there five weeks and still hadn't even tried to run away. So, he began to trust her and had let her stay home alone today.

"I would love to daddy but, I still have to finish my homework," she lied. Her father nodded.

"Okay then. Bye sweetie. Love you," he kissed her forehead and left.

As soon as she heard the car back out of the drive way, she pulled out her trunk out from under the bed. She had packed the day before so she wouldn't waste anytime. Quickly, she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Greg and Forge,_

_Dad has finally let me stay at home alone! _

_I'm leaving this place now and I should arrive at the Borrow in a few hours._

_Your Loyal Friend,_

_Katiebel_

_xxx_

_P.S. Please look after Fitzco-Jo 'till I get there. (Remind me why I let you name my owl that?)_

She attached the letter to her owl and opened the window for her to fly out. She then tied some sheets together and tied a end to the bed legand the other end to her trunk and threw it out the window. She put on her hoodie and started to climb down. It was a long run to the Leaky Caldron especially with a very heavy trunk.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**Please Read and Review - I don't understand why I put that here because you would have already read the story to be at the bottom of the page or you could be weird and go to bottom of page to read this before you read the story.**


End file.
